


Double-Oh-Seven

by Nara_ism



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_ism/pseuds/Nara_ism
Summary: Herr Landers was quite high maintenance when it came to alcohol and having a good time. It came with the job; if you live in a high-stress environment, you have to have luxurious taste at least. So it was no coincidence he found himself entering one of the poshest bars in Berlin a simple man like him could find.Inspired by Paul's James Bond themed birthday party.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Double-Oh-Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I wanted to post this for his birthday last year? I just didn't have the strength to finish it lol.  
> Man, I'd love to go to one of his birthday parties  
> Anyways, happy birthday Paul, here's some smut~♡

They told him to relax. They told him to get a day off. He didn’t like it, but the idea of disappearing into one of the many nameless bars sounded rather tempting. He didn’t pick just any bar though. Oh no, Herr Landers was quite high maintenance when it came to alcohol and having a good time. It came with the job; if you live in a high-stress environment, you have to have luxurious taste at least. So it was no coincidence he found himself entering one of the poshest bars in Berlin a simple man like him could find; and while he promised the headquarters he will not continue his investigation that day, he still knew a lot of his targets (or the target’s acquaintances) liked to visit this place. It did not surprise him, the bar was a part of an enormous hotel complex with the gorgeous view of the city’s skyline. The sun set long ago, leaving the snow covered streets flooded in yellow lights, giving the outside a rather eerie look.

Paul moved away from the elevators down the hallway and entered the hotel’s bar, leaving the double glass doors to quietly shut themselves behind him. He looked around, his eyes scanning everything and everyone in the spacious room. Ceiling-to-floor windows, little fountains and small inner gardens were all over the place, the sound of running water was drowned in the sound of dozens of people conversing. There were men and women in expensive looking suits with more expensive jewellery decorating their necks and ears. Paul unconsciously corrected his black tie; it was the only dark article of clothing on him, the rest being an entirely white suit. He didn’t mind that he stood out; the company he was in was too absorbed in itself that anyone would barely pay him any attention. With a deep breath he began to move across the room, making a bee line straight for the bar, not far from the balconies.

“Good evening, sir. Anything I can do for you?” The bartender nodded, his hands busy with a couple of glasses.

“Martini, shaken not stirred.” He knew the phrase by heart. And his heart always became a little happier every time he saw the drink being prepared. Simple, yet strong and smooth.

While the barman was gathering the necessary ingredients, Paul turned around, leaned onto the bar and scanned the crowd once more. He immediately recognized a couple of people connected with his targets; Lindemann was easy to spot due to the numerous women surrounding him by his sides and his rich baritone. He saw other familiar faces among the sea of people, all sporting a drink or an expensive looking cigar and mingling with the rest, enjoying the evening. His gaze was soon stopped by another set of eyes. He looked back at a group of men chatting among each other on the other side of the bar only to make contact with a green pair, adorned with what appeared to be eyeliner. Even though it was quite dark, the eyes were intensive and challenging. He kept staring into them, they kept staring back and the owner’s lips turned into a slight smirk. Just as he was about to focus on the rest of the stranger’s face a polite cough disturbed his staring. He turned around and saw the bartender smiling, sliding his finished martini across the bar.

“Oh, thank you.” Paul smiled, raising the glass to cheer the man behind the counter. He sipped the alcohol, enjoying the cool burn and ready to find the eyes again. But when he turned he could no longer see them, nor the man they belonged to. Admittedly, he was a bit disappointed for the absence of the man; he wanted to spend the night _actively_ and finding a partner for such a night tended to get bothersome. For a moment he contemplated of finding a lonesome belle (or beau) and charming them, after all, he was quite skilled at that. The buzz from the alcohol started to slowly crawl up his skin, embracing him in a comfortable warmth and adding just a bit more courage. He already decided on his next target; he managed to catch a glimpse of a petite woman, boringly swirling her cocktail and trying to look interested in the conversation her colleagues were having. He quickly finished his drink and turned around, ready to make his way back to the counter of the suddenly full bar.

He managed to squeeze through to the counter and politely set the glass down, waiting for the bartender to register it. What surprised him though, was that as quickly as the barman took his empty glass, he put a new one in front of him, freshly filled with martini and olives.

“I didn’t order a new one,” he said confusingly, looking up at the man for clarification. The bartender just smiled and moved to another group of customers.

“It certainly looked like you wouldn’t mind having another one.” Came a voice from his left, making Paul raise his head in alarm. Right next to him, with one arm propped on the counter, stood the owner of the intensive green eyes.

Paul slowly took the glass in his hand. “What a good observation.” He raised it in front of the the other man.

“One of my many talents.” The man smirked and picked his own glass, big chunks of ice loudly clinking together, disturbing the still surface of his scotch. “A pleasure, Herr Landers.” He moved his hand forward, gently touching Paul’s martini and maintaining eye contact.

Paul returned the gesture, rising his drink to his lips and sipping it a bit. “And here I thought I’d remain anonymous.” He smirked and turned towards the man, once again leaning onto the bar.

“In here? Hardly, half of this room knows who you are. And most of them aren’t happy seeing you alive.”

“And you?”

“Depends on how the night will go.”

“Ah, not eager to prove yourself, Herr Kruspe?”

The man retaliated back in surprise, his slightly opened mouth changing into a playful smirk. “And how do you know _my_ name?”

“Your reputation precedes you. You’re also not as inconspicuous as you may think.”

“Damn, I guess both of us should be more careful, huh?” Kruspe sighed, his smile turning a bit more sincere and less fake.

“I’m always careful. But honestly, you have nothing to worry about tonight, Herr Kruspe. I’m here to enjoy myself.”

“Richard, please,” the man answered him, getting comfortable by leaning onto the counter, “And it’s good to know you’re not here to hurt me. That would spoil my evening too, y’know.”

As Richard brought his glass back to his lips, Paul took the chance to look at the rest of his body; he was dressed in a nice black suit with no waist coat and no tie- instead of that he had a studded choker around his neck, which was peaking out from his not-completely buttoned shirt. He never met him before, but heard about Richard Kruspe multiple times. A man of many talents, one of them being making things difficult for him and his organization. An ex wrestler with charisma through the roof, Kruspe was a magnificent agent both in physical and mental field. Too bad he decided to work for Lindemann instead, he would’ve made the perfect soldier.

Sighing, Paul rolled his shoulders and looked back up into Richard’s eyes. He could see that the man was doing pretty much the same; his eyes were skipping over his body till they returned back to his, his crow’s feet intensifying as he widened his smile. They both knew that even when the other one did not impose any danger that evening, there was still a slight aura of distrust surrounding them. Behind the mask of friendliness, both men were challenging each other, daring to do something reckless or dangerous.

“I wouldn’t dare to. I’m happy I don’t have to search for company anymore. It gets boring after a while.”

“I cannot imagine that a man like you has to look for company.” Richard leaned a bit closer, letting his right hand trace down the lapels of Paul’s jacket. He grabbed the hem of it and slightly tugged at the cloth, admiring the texture. “If I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, what would the ordinary folk do, hmm?” When Richard saw that Paul’s answer was only a twitch of his lips, he decided to change the subject. “What are you doing here anyway? Work? Or just pleasure?”

“What makes you think I’m gonna tell you the truth? Maybe I’m here to kill you. Or your boss.” Paul wiggled his eyebrows above the rim of his glass as he sipped his martini.

“If that was the truth you wouldn’t be finishing your second drink, I guess.” Richard watched as Paul set the drink down onto the counter and immediately signalled the barman for another round. “So that means you won’t mind me getting you drunk.”

“I think this statement can go both ways.” Paul turned to the bar, rested his elbows on top of it and waited for his martini to arrive. “I came here for a drink and for some company. And I think I found both.”

Paul could feel how Richard moved closer to him; he slid closer till their arms touched and bowed his head slightly down to his ear. There was a pause and a breathless chuckle.

“You sure did.” Richard’s voice was dangerously low. He knew how to use it well. “And what are you going to do with both of them?”

“How long are we going to dance around each other, huh?” Paul picked up his martini and turned his head to Richard’s, keeping it just a couple centimetres away. “I already have my drink. Now I need the company.”

He let his sight slide down Richard’s face, stopping for a moment at his parted lips; they were pink and wet from his scotch. And when Richard saw how Paul’s eyes moved to them he made sure to lick them slowly, barely keeping his smirk behind a carefully crafted façade.

“Where’s all the fun if there’s no chase?” Richard whispered as he watched Paul’s sight travel further down. “If you want me, Herr Landers, you gotta catch me,” he whispered the last couple of words straight into his ear, pushed himself off from the counter and with a wink disappeared into the crowd surrounding them.

Paul let out a breathless chuckle, wordlessly staring at the place which was occupied by the other man just a second ago. At the surface he may have felt irritation, but deeper inside he knew there was not a single thing that could make the evening even better. Richard giving him this challenge only ignited the fire within him more, with his entire body being one step away from actually shaking from excitement. He gently took his glass by the stem, curled his fingers around the base and with a sip moved forward into the crowd.

Even in the short time he was there the number of people had to at least double in size. There was barely any space to squeeze through, the individual groups merging into a giant one. First, Paul decided to go for the balconies. There was not a lot of individuals; as Paul discovered himself, the cold became biting and harsh so just a one quick scan and he knew that his elusive man had not hid himself there. He briskly traversed the wide balcony and went back inside through another glass double door, welcoming the warmth and stuffy air inside. He moved almost to the middle of the room and leaned against one of the decorative islands with plants, rocks and a small pond. He took a sip of his drink, letting his eyes linger for a bit at the almost finished glass in pity.

“Enjoying yourself, Herr Landers?” Paul’s head shot up when he heard the deep, yet somehow soft voice next to him. A second later, Lindemann’s body obscured his vision as he stepped in front of him. Like Kruspe, the man also wore a dark, expensive-looking suit with a bolo tie around his neck, the clasp reflecting the golden lights of the room. He had his dark hair slicked back with only a few strands free, dangling in front of his face. Waiting for Paul’s answer, Lindemann brought a thick cigar to his lips, releasing a white puff of smoke after a short inhale.

“Uhm,” Paul was speechless for a moment. He had hoped that he would not make contact with this man. He had no such luck as it seemed.

“Judging by your almost empty glass I’d say yes.” The man chuckled and pointed to Paul’s drink.

“I wanted to spend my day off in a good company. And I’ve heard this was was the best place for it.” Paul raised his drink and swallowed the rest of it in one go, letting the glass then rest by his hip.

“It indeed is,” Lindemann purred, “But only for the correct people, Herr Landers. There are a lot of eyes on you right now.”

“Hmm.” Paul smiled, looking into the distance at nothing in particular. “Don’t worry, I came here for only one pair of eyes.” He punctuated his sentence with looking straight into the other man’s eyes.

There was a moment of silence, the intensity of Lindemann’s stare somehow managed to drown out even the background noise; he looked deeply into Paul’s eyes, reading the unreadable. One more pause and then Lindemann chuckled: “Ah. It’s not difficult to guess which ones.”

The large man stepped to his right and nodded with his head behind himself, towards the glass doors that lead back to the elevators. Behind them, next to the tall windows stood a figure, slightly leaning out into the cold and smoking.

“Ah.” Paul raised his brows in acknowledgement. “Well then. I do not want to keep you busy, Herr Lindemann. It seems I have found my _target_.” He nodded to himself and marched forward, to the hallway.

Just as he passed the bigger man, he felt a hand grab him by his bicep. “Don’t hurt him too much, okay? You’ll regret it.”

Their eyes met for a second, quickly finding understanding in the hidden message.

“I wouldn’t dare to.” Sincerity mixed up with mock, Paul gave the man a quick answer as he pulled out his arm from Lindemann’s grasp and continued towards his prize. He used one hand to smoothen out his suit once again while the other one left the empty martini glass on a waiter’s tray, only picking up the toothpick with olives. He managed to swallow them before he even got to the door and left the stick in the nearest trash bin.

The air in the hallway was colder and so much more breathable than in the main room. Once the doors closed behind him with a soft click, Paul scanned the room one more time. There was not a single body there, except for the one by the windows, close to the elevators. Paul slowly moved forward, letting his eyes get used to the long shadows from the deep red curtains among the walls. It was indeed Richard, leaning against a pillar next to the window, letting the cold air vent away his almost finished cigarette. He may have looked busy with letting the smoke curl lazily around his lips but his body was tense, ready and awaiting the other man.

“For a man of your skills I thought you’d be more difficult to find.” Paul spoke first, breaking the silence.

“If you’ve given me more time, it’d be a bit more difficult.” Richard nodded towards the elevator. “But I’m sure you’d be able to find me even then.”

“Of course I would,” Paul hummed as he finally stopped in front of the other man, “and even if I could not, you’d return to me.”

“Maybe.”

When the silence returned Paul once again took his time to look at the other man; his cigarette was almost gone, his cheeks were a bit rosier than before and his breathing was shallower. The bobbing Adam’s apple enticed him even more.

“Though right now,” Paul hissed, stepping so close that their chest almost touched, “there’s enough of chasing and talking, don’t you think?” he took a step forward forcing Richard to take a step back to the elevator. He was happy to see that the other man’s hand automatically went for the button next to the closed door.

“You’re taking all the fun away, Herr Landers,” Richard purred, enjoying the other man’s closeness. He let his arms rest on Paul’s chest, his thumbs resting on Paul’s neck, feeling the pulse of his heart.

“Oh no.” Paul grabbed Richard by his hips as he heard the elevator approach. “I’m doing exactly the opposite.”

With the precision that was ingrained in him, Paul pushed Richard into the elevator just as he heard the ding of the bell and the hiss of the double door behind the other man. The force of the push made both of them stumble inside, ending plastered on the far side of the elevator.

Paul’s nose had buried into Richard’s neck, immediately attacking Paul’s senses with a rich cologne, smoke and the smell of Richard’s hair gel. His head did not stay in that crook for long; Richard wound his hands around his face and brought him up to his eye level, just a couple of centimetres away from his own face. They did not have to talk anymore, one quick glance towards each other’s parted lips and suddenly their mouths were on each other, the alcohol they consumed making their kisses sloppy. Paul’s hands shot down from Richards hips to his ass and squeezed it; Richard buckled into Paul’s embrace, moaning into his mouth. The momentum gave him enough strength to blindly push a button on the panel behind them, forcing the door to close behind them and moving the elevator upwards.

Just as his hand returned to Paul’s face he used the moment to angle it, giving him more access. Paul hummed in pleasure and obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome Richard’s tongue, only to push it back and invade his soon-to-be lover’s mouth instead. He could taste the cigarette. The scotch. And something sweet too, which reminded him of those chocolate bonbons stuffed with liquor. Their kisses were far from shy, teeth were often clashing together and when one bit the other, it only spurred them more on, almost turning them insane. Paul returned a harsh bite with forcefully slamming the man against the elevator wall and sunk his own teeth into his neck to bite and suck at it until it’d turn red. He knew he wasn’t really hurting him; he could feel Richard chuckle as his hands bore into Paul’s hair, making sure that he will continue sucking at his skin. Richard’s other hand kept massaging small circles across his shoulders, sometimes running upwards to scratch at Paul’s neck and his tense tendons.

The ding of the elevator managed to wake Richard out of his trance, giving him enough strength to push Paul off of himself and out of the cubicle before the door would close again. He barely acknowledged Paul’s laboured breathing and just grabbed him by his hand and dragged him forward, down the dimmed hallway.

Instead of another bar, there were numbered doors by their right, the golden triple numbers suggesting they have arrived to the top of the hotel, to the most luxurious apartments it had. Richard lead the smaller man almost to the end of the hallway, stopping by a heavy wooden door decorated with the same variation of numbers the rest of the doors had.

“Straight to your lair, I suppose?” Paul hugged the man behind grinding his entire body into him, letting him feel the erection trapped behind his trousers. Richard found it a bit difficult to search for his key card while the other man decided to nibble on his ear, letting his hands possesively hook on his hips.

“Where else to, huh?” Once Richard felt the solid surface of the card in one of his pockets he moved his head to the side and nudged Paul’s head with his own to let him go for a bit. He fished out the card and swiped it against the panel by the doors that have unlocked right after. He dragged Paul in and shut the door, leaving the key card in its pocket on the wall.

While he did so, Paul had a second to clear his mind and look around. He took a deep breath and walked more into the spacious room. It was in the same stile as the rest of the hotel. Ceiling-to-floor- windows on one side, with heavy burgundy curtains all over the place, surrounding the dark mahogany furniture, including the canopy bed next to the tall windows. There were two more doors; one was opened and lead to a small kitchenette and the other, Paul could only guess, to a probably just as expensive-looking bathroom. He moved towards the bed and when he was just a couple of metres in front of it he turned around, coyly smiling at the other man.

Richard managed to already shed his suit and when he walked up to Paul, he immediately went for his tie to loosen it and throw it over Paul’s shoulder. Then he slowly, almost too slowly, began to unbutton Paul’s waistcoat together with his shirt. The excitement was still there, now it just felt like they were in the eye of the storm; no matter where the night would go, it would get wild.

“So,” the man in the dark suit began, “Is there anything specific you wanted to do with me, Herr Landers? Or is it up to me?”

Paul chuckled when Richard managed to open his shirt completely. He could see as the other man tried to restrain himself, he kept biting his bottom lip and his fingers twitched whenever he made contact with Paul’s skin.

“You know what, _Herr Kruspe_ , surprise me. Give me a show.” He wound his arms around Richard’s neck and brought him closer, to finally properly and deeply kiss him. He let their lips slowly overlap, calming and exciting each other at the same time. The wet sounds were joined by Richard’s approving hum; Paul could feel as the man started pushing him towards the bed, until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he had nowhere to go but to fall onto his elbows with a last loud smack of their lips.

Richard did not immediately jump on him. He took his time to appreciate Paul on his bed with his naked torso surrounded by the rich white fabric of his suit, and the tie coquettishly lying across his chest. There was no sweat yet, though just a moment ago, he could fell how hot to the touch Paul became, almost scorching him wherever he touched him.

Moving his hands to his neck, Richard winked at the laying man and began to slowly undo his buttons. And with every button undone, he swayed his hips more and more, giving Paul a private show he wanted. With every button undone, with more and more skin showing, came yet another surprise for Paul. Intricate straps of black lace were crossing his chess, accentuating and cupping his pectorals, almost giving them a push-up effect. There was another collar hidden behind his studded one, which had lace connected in the middle that was split in two, disappearing under Richard’s armpits. More lace crossed his stomach and connected to what could only be a garter belt.

When Richard saw Paul’s stare and opened mouth, his smirk widened into a grin as he swung his hips again and let his hands travel from his neck down to his belt, feeling the softness of the lace under his fingers. He took a step forward till he finally was in between Paul’s spread legs and started to unbuckle his belt. Paul took this opportunity to sit up and let his lips mouth at Richard’s belly hidden among the lace. He dug his fingers possessively into his hips and brought him even closer to himself, making the man above him almost topple down.

“Whoah, slow down.” Richard grabbed Paul by his hair and angled his head up to look him in the eyes. “Just enjoy the show.”

Richard’s raspy voice stopped Paul in the abuse of his stomach. He did not look happy that he was shooed away. After a moment of deciding if he should rile up the other man more, he rather moved further onto the bed and took off his his suit, stopping only to look up from his belt back at his lover.

Richard stood in front of him, shed of his clothes, only in a beautiful set of lingerie. The lace on his chest indeed connected into a garter belt that held long black stockings, with more decorative lace at the end where they were connected to the garter. And if that was not enough, he wore a pair of matching black panties that with just a one sway of Richard hips actually turned into a jockstrap.

“Holy shit,” Paul mumbled, his throat suddenly too dry for any proper snarky remark. He definitely did not expect this.

“Shhh,” Richard whispered as he got onto all fours and crawled over Paul, “No more talking.”

Watching Richard sit on his thighs and start undoing his own belt, Paul did not know what to do with himself. At first, he uncertainly put his hands back onto Richard’s shoulders and traced them down, loving the feel of the soft, yet stretched-out fabric. He kept stroking him down and up again, sometimes letting his hands disappear into Richard’s gelled hair only to let them anchor on his strong shoulders. When he felt Richard tug at his trousers, he supported himself with one arm and lifted his ass up to let the man get rid of his underwear as well. Finally.

The second his clothes hit the ground Richard crawled into his lap and sat down, grinding his restrained cock against Paul’s. He could swear that Richard was whining; his voice was high pitched and needy, and it went straight down to his dick. All the vigour had returned and the newly found strength he had, Paul used to slap Richard’s bare ass. He fell in love with the sound immediately. With every slap that would redden Richard’s back, the man let out a yelp that would turn into a pleading moan for more. The intoxication that Paul felt was almost surreal, the sounds of his hand slapping and Richard’s encouraging mewls were making him go _wild_.

After a couple of slaps, Paul squeezed Richard’s red ass and got one last surprise. As they were pushing each other with their foreheads and attacking their lips, Paul’s fingers brushed over something solid. He could feel the other man stop moving, as if he waited for his reaction. So he let his fingers dip further between Richard’s ass cheeks till they touched the object properly. A butt plug. A simple metal one by the feel of it, but good enough to make the owner go crazy. Especially when Paul pushed it gently in, letting Richard’s asshole flex in response.

Paul’s own dick twitched in excitement from the revelation. His moans joined Richard’s; they were now humping each other shamelessly, licking into their mouths, with Paul holding the plug by its base and pumping it in and out of Richard.

“M-more, please,” Richard’s voice turned desperate, “please,” He repeated.

When Paul did not stop, Richard had to take the matter into his own hands; with a deep breath he pushed Paul into the mattress, grabbing his arms and anchoring them by his head. “Stop. Or I’ll fucking come all over you right now.”

“I thought I’m supposed to give you a show.” He winked at him and not so gracefully climbed over to one of the night stands to pick up a couple of objects Paul haven’t seen before. And before he could realize what was going on, he heard a soft clink, and a hard cold metal was suddenly restraining him to the bed headrest right above his head.

He looked up in alarm to see his wrists bound together by simple handcuffs, their chain loudly dragging against the dark metal decoration among the heavy wood. “What the fuck?”

A slap landed on his face. “I’ve told you to s-shut up.”

Shocked even more, Paul looked at the aggressor just to see him pull out the plug out of him with a satisfied sigh. He speechlessly watched as the man filled his hand with lube, to properly prepare himself. Every Time Richard pushed his fingers inside himself and moaned, Paul’s dick twitched in agony; here he was, impossibly horny, yet incapable of doing anything at all. He had to start whining himself, because Richard stopped for a second and looked down at him, biting his bottom lip to hide his smile.

He did not have to speak anymore. Richard moved closer and used his clean hand to drag the lace of his panties low enough to finally let his cock be free. The rest of the lube he had on his other hand Richard used to spread on Paul’s cock, stroking his own dick in sync. His hips subconsciously twitched forward to let their dicks touch for a moment – Richard took his chance to jerk them both at the same time, loving the smooth skin of Paul gliding against his own. He didn’t do that for too long though, just as he felt he was getting carried away he stopped and crawled over Paul’s hips to settle down.

With one hand, he grabbed Paul’s loose tie and tugged on it, forcing Paul to arch while he used the other hand to smoothly guide Paul’s dick inside himself. Being stretched by the butt plug for a while, this was an easy task. He sunk onto Paul’s hips and squeezed them with his thighs, appreciating Paul’s debauched look. His body was in a lovely shade of rosy pink, his lips were quivering and his tongue kept escaping his mouth to wet them up. His breathing was shallow as he tried to not get overwhelmed by all the sensations around him.

Richard began to move, slowly bobbing his hips up and down to find the perfect tempo. He also knew that he won’t last long; the plug kept teasing him the entire evening, the lace stroked against his sensitive skin in all the right places and now he had Herr Landers right under himself, cursing all the saints and devils he knew, just because Richard was _that_ amazing at fucking. He let his hands rest on Paul’s pecs, his fingers curling around the protruding collarbones to give him a leverage. He could angle his ass better that way, which was enough for him to suddenly feel Paul’s cock hit him straight in his spot.

The growl Richard let out shocked Paul, but as he saw the pleasure-filled grimace on Richard’s face, he added to the tempo, raising his hips to meet Richard’s and give him whatever he could with his hands tied above his head. He hated and loved it at the same time; he desperately wanted to touch Richard and to kiss him and lick the sweat dripping down his tense neck. He wanted to grip his ass more, to stimulate the sore muscle he hit several times just a moment ago. But he couldn’t. And he loved that too. He was just laying there, slowly going delirious and counting every second and every thrust of Richard’s ass down onto his groin.

“Fuck, Ah, Shit,” Richard kept moaning. He had to close his eyes and throw his head back from the pleasure. He knew that he was giving Paul the fuck of a century, completely undoing him to his core right under him. Sometimes he would switch the almost painful slamming to intense grinding; he would grab Paul by his sides and dig his fingers into his ribs, rubbing his cock into Paul’s belly as he continued to impale himself on his cock.

“I’m gonna-fuck-Paul!” Richard let all his inhibitions fly out of the window and lost himself in his own pleasure as he found the perfect tempo and angle to finish himself off. He completely forgot to call Paul by his surname and kept repeating his first name like a mantra as he pushed his hips back and forth, chasing the oncoming orgasm.

Paul watched as Richard grabbed his cock and jerked himself off, coming with a final couple of thrusts and a growl all over his torso. The man slammed his hips down onto his and let his inner muscles spasm and clench around the cock inside him. Paul barely registered the warm cum landing in droplets on his chest, his mind was only on forcing the man above him back up so he could chase his own orgasm too. Richard quickly understood and even though he was in the middle of his bliss, he began to move his hips again, overstimulating his insides outside his limits. His moans were rough and hoarse and he couldn’t stop.

Paul felt like it was too much. The pulsing of Richard’s ass, his groans and still moving hips brought him to his own end pretty quickly, his cock filling Richard up. At least till he slipped out of him, feeling his cock pulse against Richard’s stained thighs. He couldn't do anything but to moan and trash around, his hands grabbing the chain of the handcuffs and twisting it around, making the bed frame squeak in horror.

A second later, Richard felt down next to him, leaving hot puffs of his breath on Paul’s cheeks. He finally could feel the rest of Richard’s body on himself; he was sweaty, he was hot, and absolutely breathless. And he loved that he could do that to him just by laying on his bed with his wrists bound together.

They kept lying there together in silence, giving each other some space to come back among the world of living from their own personal heavens. After a couple of minutes, Paul finally broke the silence.

“Uhm, Reesh? Can you please free me? My hands are going numb.”

“Uh, what?” Richard raised his head, blinking his sleepiness away.

“Richard, please, I can’t feel my fingers.”

“Oh Shit, right!”

Richard got on all four and crawled back to the night stand to pick up a key and then with one smooth movement he managed to free his lover from the handcuffs. Paul immediately brought his hands to his chest and started massaging his wrists, to bring them back to life.

Richard kept sitting by his head, only now he also managed to find a cigarette and light it up. When he exhaled that first long puff of white smoke, he sighed in content and looked down at the other man. Paul was already looking back up, a sincere smile plastered all over his face.

“So, was it good? Did I do good?” Richard brought his free hand down and stroked Paul’s sweaty hair away from his forehead

“Holy shit yeah,” Paul sighed, looking down at his soiled chest, “I just thought we would do this later. I almost feel sad for leaving the party when it had barely started. I feel sorry for the rest of the guys.”

“Don’t worry. They knew about this. More or less. We can shower and get back down. You still have to blow your candles, birthday boy.” Richard grinned feeling proud of his act. They both managed to keep it up till the end, which was quite rare for the both of them. They would usually end a scene halfway through, because of one of them wasn’t able to hold his laugh back.

“Mmm. We can certainly shower. But I think I’d like to blow a different candle tonight too.” Paul laughed at Richard’s annoyed groan and stretched his legs, letting his joints individually pop. He then looked back at Richard and finally took in the lingerie he was wearing. He whistled lowly and stuck his tongue out when Richard laughed in disbelief at his catcall.

“Where the fuck did you get this? I thought I was gonna die from all of my blood escaping to my dick when I saw you.” Paul tugged at Richard’s lace, feeling how it soaked some of his sweat in.

“I have my contacts, y’know.” Blood rushed back to Richard’s cheeks as he refused to make eye contact with his lover and rather focused on his cigarette instead. “I’m glad you like it so much. It’s fucking uncomfortable now.”

“It’s lovely. And the plug was a nice touch too.” Paul wiggled his eyebrows, got up and left a wet kiss on Richard’s cheek.

“I’m glad we did this thing first. If I had to torture myself with _that_ thing up my ass any longer I’d faint right there on the spot.”

“Now, that’s a hilarious thing I’d love to see.”

“Shut up.” Richard nudged his lover with his shoulder. “Come on, I have all your stuff in the bathroom.” He got up and hoisted Paul by his arm next to himself.

“Hey,” Paul suddenly whispered, stopping Richard in his tracks, “Thank you. Thank you so much for this, Richard. It was fucking beautiful.”

As an answer Richard wrapped his arms around the smaller man and hugged him, squeezing him in adoration. “Of course. Anything for you baby.” He gently kissed him, putting all his love and devotion into it. “Now let’s go, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naraism.a/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://naraism.tumblr.com/)


End file.
